


Beach Vacation

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Groping, Idk man this is just cringe, Making Out, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, What even is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: This is literally just a cringy re-telling of the Beach Vacation event with my OC Liah in place of the MC. I have favorites who get the good-good kinda lmao. I just wanted to post this here to have it out there for myself, but if you enjoy reading it, thank you~
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Beach Vacation

Diavolo's private beach was to absolutely die for. It reminded Liah of the beaches from home, down to the almost exact details, and the sand felt amazing between her toes as she strolled along the shore. She was thankful to have the vacation, even if she had to practically beg Lucifer and Leviathan to join. Lucifer especially needed the break to get away from the stacks of paperwork he had still on his desk, and both Levi and Belphie could use some color on their pale skin. Diavolo had invited them all to use the magical beach as a reward for an incredibly successful year, and she was determined for all of them to enjoy themselves.

The warmth of the sunlight felt amazing on her skin as she allowed herself to sink back in the beach chair, hidden in the shade of a parasol. She watched through her sunglasses as the boys, Mammon, Satan, and Beelzebub, splashed about in the ocean's water, passing a ball back and forth from each other. Underneath another parasol was Belphegor, napping in the shade, and farthest away from the waterfront was Lucifer, hiding in the shade of the beach house porch. Leviathan was busying himself making idol statues in the sand, but Asmoddus was the one nowhere to be seen. They had all already changed into their swimwear, so she assumed he was having trouble picking out which was best for him; his vanity always taking the forefront to everything else. Though as soon as she thought of him, he appeared in front of her. He wore tight, dark brown trunks and a loose off-pink shirt with a medallion hanging from his neck. He looked as if he came right off of a magazine cover, per his usual.

"Hello, kitten! Please tell me this looks amazing on me, doesn't it? I mean, any costume I wear would look ravishing on me, but this one seemed completely perfect." He posed for her a few times as she giggled, leaning forward to take him in. "You do look rather ravishing, Asmo, very handsome indeed," she teased, and he seemed to be satisfied with her response. His grin was ear to ear as he looked her over in turn, taking in her simple black bikini set and red shawl tied around her waist. "Though I must admit you look delicious in that two piece, my dear." He ran a finger along her thigh as he leaned down over her, giving her a mischievous wink.

She blushed beside herself but swatted his hand away playfully. "Behave, Asmo," she chidded him, but he simply giggled at her, grabbing her hand. "Come on, Liah, join me in a dip, would you? I have a large floatie we can share in the waves." He tugged her to her feet much to her resistance (she desired to be lazy in the shade), but eventually she agreed and waded into the water with him until the large ring floatie kept her moving about in the water. She gave a content sigh, resting on the edge of the floatie, letting her legs sway a bit in the water; until a second set of legs tangled with her own.

Asmodeus joined her in the ring of the floatie, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He nuzzled at her neck softly, humming. "You don't mind if I just relax here close to you, do you? I feel rather tired after swimming out all this way. Besides, doesn’t it feel wonderful having my skin up against yours?” He pressed flush against her back, hands beginning to wander along her rib cage, edging higher. “What happens in the ocean does stay in the ocean after all.”

Though his charms never truly worked on her, his touch still sent shockwaves along her skin and she shuttered against him. "Asmo, you really need to learn to behave yourself," she breathed, feeling his hands slowly come up to cup and knead at her breasts. This damned demon always knew how to play dirty when he wanted her to ‘play’ with him.

"I don't see you stopping me, kitten," he retorted, giving her mounds a light squeeze as he placed hot, open-mouth kisses to her neck. “Even if I tired, you don’t relent easily, Mr. Avatar of Lust,” she practically hissed out as he began to pinch at her nipples through the fabric of her top. She bit her lower lip to keep the soft groans from leaving her throat, when she noticed a shadow in the water heading towards them. She grinned. "I don't need to stop you anyway, love, cause I am more than certain  _ he _ will.”

"Hm?" Asmo pulled away from the mark he was leaving on her neck to follow her eyes when suddenly the shadow underneath the water flipped their floatie, sending them over and under the waves. Asmo resurfaced, a sputtering mess as he looked at his older brother who was now holding onto Liah.

Mammon was scowling at him, grabbing the floatie and smacking the Avatar of Lust with it. "Ya'll are supposed to be swimming, not being lazy on a floatie! Besides, quit hoggin' Liah! It's my turn to have some time with her!" he all but bellowed at his younger brother, his grip tight on her. He began swimming away with her hooked on his arm, leaving behind a pouting Asmo; she gave him a small wave and blew him a kiss before clinging to Mammon.

"Thank you my knight in shining armor," she teased, though meant the appreciation; the poor girl didn't actually know how to swim, and thankfully the boys learned about this before throwing her head first into the water. "What kinda human doesn't know how to swim!?" Mammon had hollered at her; but immediately afterwards offered to help teach her; his typical and usual way with her.

Once at the shore, he helped her to her feet and brushed off her teasing with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, hush up, human. Asmo was clearly gettin’ too chummy there for my liking and also, ugh,” he shifted his stance a bit and ran a hand along the back of his head, “I just wanted to show ya these shells I found." He pulled a few shells from his pockets, letting her look over each one with interest. He swallowed a bit of nerves in his throat as he pulled out the colorful stones from his other pocket. "These ones are called 'sea glass', pieces of glass smoothed over by the ocean. Here, you can have these too with the shells you like. Remember to thank the Great Mammon for being considerate to you like this, giving you pretty things he found."

She smiled warmly at him, taking the stones and shells from his hands. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, the-oh-so Great Mammon." His face went bright red, and he ran a hand through his white hair once more, looking away from her for a moment. "Why'd ya go and do that for?! Ya know how your...your kisses get to me…"

Her smile widened as she moved around him to meet his avoiding gaze, stepping closer to him. "Seriously, Mammon, thank you for these. They really are beautiful." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips this time, and he felt as if his chest was going to explode. "Keep doing that and I may have to just drag you away for myself--"

"Guys! Food's gonna be ready soon, so come over!" Leviathan's voice rang out from the porch of the beach house, and Mammon groaned, scowling. "Just when things were gettin' good. Well, let's head back. Maybe we can continue this later," he added with a tease, and she only stuck her tongue out at him before running up to the porch where the others were now gathering.

Satan was setting up the fire for the bar-be-que, and she offered to help, setting up newspaper pieces and coal to help start the flame. Once the fire was roaring, they set up the meat to cook, and placed vegetables on kabobs to roast along with it. Beelzebub asked over and over if the food was almost ready, but got impatient enough to eat some of the meat raw. Satan managed to pull away enough meat for her and him to split a plate together. She offered to feed him and he blushed furiously as he took the piece of meat she held up to his mouth.

"I am perfectly capable of feeding myself," he reprimanded her, despite the blush on his cheeks. "And yet you still let me put meat in your mouth." The phrasing alone made his blush deepen, and he set a deep glare on her. "Continue to tease me as such and you'll be the one with a different kind of meat in your mouth." She broke into laughter, giving him a mischievous wink before darting away from his grip; the girl was a notorious flirt when it came to Satan, mainly just to get him riled up. She found it far too fun to tease the fourth oldest brother.

She happened upon Leviathan, who was back to working on his sand idols once he was done eating. "Mind if I sit and watch you work?" she asked, plopping in the sand next to him. He smiled widely at her. "Sure! I’m almost done with this model of Ruri-chan! Look!” He showed her a picture of the idol that he was using as reference on his phone. She nodded, noting that the sand sculpture truly was looking more and more like the idol.

“You really are doing an amazing job, Levi! Though…” she smiled mischievously, the thought coming to mind quickly, "would you like me to pose for you too? I might be a tiny bit jealous of Ruri-chan now." At first he turned to her with a soft smile, planning to agree to the idea and maybe even tease her a little; until he noticed how she was lounging next to him in the sand, her forearms squeezing her breasts together and accentuating her cleavage. He flushed at the sight of her, looking away immediately. “Liah, stoooop it,” he whined, knowing now she was fully trying to get under his skin.

She giggled at the bright flush in his face, and only pushed forward a bit more, coming dangerously close to his lap. “But Levi, I want to model for you too! Pleeease?”

He groaned and looked at her once more, taking in her small pout and sad puppy eyes; she was far too good at getting under his skin. He gave a deep sigh and relented. “Fine. Just...make a more relaxed pose and I’ll sculpt you!” She squealed in triumph and changed her position to be more laid back and far less flirty, much to Levi’s relief.

A bit ways off, while Levi was sculpting the sand statue of Liah, several of his brothers were plotting. “Levi is monopolizing Liah!” Asmo complained, earning annoyed agreements from Mammon and Belphegor. “Looks like a punishment is in order…”

Without warning, the three brothers swarmed Leviathan, knocking over his sculpture and caught Liah by surprise. With Belphegor holding Levi down, Asmo and Mammon dug a hole in the sand, and had the third oldest thrown in and buried up to his neck.

“Let me out of here!” Levi cried, trying with all his might to climb out of the sand, but only seemed to sink deeper. Mammon simply laughed, “I’ve always wanted to try this! It’s a beach classic prank!” Asmo simply giggled along side him, looking down at his buried brother. “Hope you enjoy your punishment for trying to keep Liah all to yourself.”

Before Liah could say anything on the matter, she felt her wrist be grasped and her dragged away from the scene. She found herself in a shower stall, Belphegor hovering over her as he reached behind her to turn on the warm water. She sputtered slightly, pushing her bangs out of her face only to find his a mere inch from hers. His bangs were plastered to his face due to the falling water, one violet eye looking out at her.

“You got covered in sand when we knocked over Levi’s statue. Figured I could help you rinse off.” He wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood under the water, his chin resting on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that wasn’t his true intent. “Oh don’t play innocent with me, boy. What are you really after?” He simply gave her a lazy grin, his hands wasting no time in reaching for her top, undoing the tie at her neck. She gasped, grabbing at his wrists to halt him.

“Really, Belphie? Not even a kiss first?” she teased softly, and he simply shrugged at her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. “Almost every one of my older brothers has had some time with you today, so I just wanted my turn. I’m the closest to you after all so I should get most of your attention,” he added with quite a bit of assertion. She blushed, knowing he was the only demon she had really given herself to before; his words stung slightly, and she felt horrible for neglecting him.

“I’m sorry, Belphie. Let me make it up to you?” He smirked at her and nodded, leaning forward to place his lips on hers once more. She pulled him into a deep kiss, letting his wrists free so he could finish removing her top. He walked her back towards the wall, pinning her, as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up with ease; despite being the Avatar of Sloth, he did indeed have demonic strength that she sometimes forgot about. He rutted against her as they kissed, letting her feel how badly he wanted her attention. She groaned into his mouth, and he swallowed each one. “Always remember to give me attention too, okay?” he growled, rutting against her harder, and she nodded, pressing her hips back against his.

He reached between them, pulling down his trunks enough to free his cock from its confines, and used his thumb to push aside the fabric of her bottoms. She whined when his tip pressed into her slit, rubbing against her clit a few times before finally filling her to the hilt. He kept still to allow her to adjust before finally moving, keeping her pinned between him and the wall. His thrusts were slow and languide at first, drawing out low growls from him and heady whines from her; until he picked up his pace, pounding her into the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he latched on to the spot that Asmo left on her previously, deepening the mark to make it his own. He could feel her walls fluttering and tensing around his cock as he did so, letting out a low groan as he sped up a little more. Her vision soon went white and her limbs tensed around him as her orgasm hit her, his name tumbling from her throat along with high moans. He latched onto her collarbone as he pressed as deeply as he could go into her, letting his seed spill out and fill her to the brim.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, until he slowly let them slide down to the floor, cuddling with her there. He helped clean her up a bit, removing the remnants of his mess inside her, before finally allowing her to stand and drag him to his feet as well. Her legs were like jelly when they finally stepped out of the shower stall, but he seemed perfectly fine; curse a demon’s stamina.

He let out a deep yawn, letting his arm rest around her shoulders as they made their way back onto the beach. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek as he dragged her to his spot under a parasol. “Nap with me,” he mumbled, pulling her down onto the towel, and he wrapped his arms possessively around her; but he soon released her when he noticed his twin stepping up to them.

“Belphie, Liah, there you two are! I wanted to see if you two wanted to surf with me for a bit,” he said with a small smile, holding up his surfboard. Belphie shook his head, yawning once more. “I’m gonna nap here for a bit. If Liah wants to though…” He trailed off, allowing her to give her own answer. His selfishness of her always disappeared when it came to Beel.

She smiled warmly at the younger twin, before turning to the older. “I’d love to, Beel! Though I may more watch than ride, I still have yet to learn how to swim.”

“We can work on that too,” Beel replied with a nod. He took her hand and led her back to the shoreline, the younger twin now snoring peacefully and content in the shade.

Once in the water, Beel first showed her how to get on the board, and showed off a bit by riding a few waves. He wasn’t one to _ be  _ a show off like a few of his brothers, but he definitely had immense skill when it came to surfing, and Liah was beyond impressed by it. She gave it a few tries herself, falling the first few times to thankfully be caught by Beel; but finally managed to stay on the board and ride out a small wave on her own.

“I could get used to this! It’s honestly so much fun!” she exclaimed when she came down from another wave, letting herself rest on the board as it floated in the water. Beel pulled it towards him, smiling warmly at her. “I’m glad you are enjoying it. It’s nice to see you having fun.” Always so blunt with his words, she noted with a deep blush to her cheeks.

“Want to go for a few more?” he asked, oblivious to her fluster; but she declined. “I think I’m gonna go rest at the beach house for a while. The sun is starting to set so we may end up having to leave soon and I want to just enjoy some more down time.” He nodded and helped her off the board, allowing her to wade back to shore and walk up to the beach house front.

Once there, she took in the several empty chairs, but focused in on the one hiding in the shade, a tall, dark man seated in it. Lucifer reclined in the chair, watching as the others bounded around the beach, not leaving the spot for much of anything. He noticed her presence immediately, and faced her. “Liah. What brings you up here?”

“Coming to check on you,” she spoke truthfully, padding closer to him. “You isolate yourself too much sometimes, ya know.”

“Do I now? Well, I don’t mean to. I’m just not much of a beach-goer, as my brothers are.” He fixated on her with a slight glare. “Though it seems to me that you have been having quite the time with my brothers, haven’t you?”

Her hand reflexively went to her neck, remembering the mark that both Asmo and Belphie had left on her. She blushed deeply, turning away from him slightly. “You know Asmo...and well...me and Belphie are just...really close…”

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, Liah. I understand how my brothers are.” He reached out to grab her wrist, and pulled her gently closer. “My only issue is that I don’t receive a fair share of attention myself.”

Her eyes widened at his words, but before she could reply, he pulled her down into his lap. His lips were on hers then, soft and gentle, like they had been only once before. A hand came to rest on her hip as the other buried in her hair, massaging her scalp lightly as he continued to kiss her. His tongue darted out to run along her lower lip, and she obliged, letting her mouth open slightly. He hummed in satisfaction as he pressed his tongue into her mouth, and she let out an airy moan in return. He continued to give her heated kiss after kiss, until finally pulling away to allow them both air.

“There are many other things I wish to do to you, Liah. But maybe now is not the time. Just let this be a glimpse of what is to come.”

He let go of his grip on her and allowed her to stand, her head swimming with the sudden kisses. “Run along and enjoy yourself. The day is almost over.” He placed a warm kiss on her hand and shooed her off, leaving her both dazed and slightly confused.

She was soon brought back to reality when Mammon came rushing at her, picking her up and barreling back into the water to have a splash fight with her, Beel, and Asmo. Lucifer simply watched on from his perch, smiling to himself.

The rest of the evening was filled with fireworks and sparklers, ghost watermelon and some more bar-be-que. They sat along the shoreline, watching as the sky lit up with bright colors and stars, sparklers in their hands. She didn’t want the evening to end; but she knew that it was going to have to eventually.

Especially once Lucifer found out that Mammon and Satan had gotten pictures of him in his bathing suit.


End file.
